


Пять и Один

by kittymara



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, General, Het, Humor, Multi, Original Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Концептуальное переосмысление глубинных смыслов литературного явления «Пять раз, когда... и один раз, когда...»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять и Один

~~Пять раз~~ , когда Вера Пискарева сказала «нет» Ивану Сидорову, и **один раз** , когда она сказала «да».

 ~~Пять раз~~ , когда Иван Сидоров в печальном одиночестве мастурбировал на угол дома, и **один раз** , когда он занялся сексом на диване.

 ~~Пять раз~~ , когда Иван Сидоров не купил презервативы, и **один раз** , когда он снова не купил презервативы.

 ~~Пять раз~~ , когда дворовый кот Васька чуял запах спермы в углу дома, и **один раз** , когда он смог спокойно обгадить чистый угол.

 ~~Пять раз~~ , когда дворник Абдурахман ругался страшным словом «Пилятъ», и **один раз** , когда он интеллигентно сказал: «Ну, савсэм писэц».

 ~~Пять раз~~ , когда метла чувствовала себя работающей женщиной, и **один раз** , когда она ощутила себя течной кошкой.

 ~~Пять раз~~ , когда бультерьер Афоня спокойно гулял по утрам, и **один раз** , когда он растерзал метлу с особой жестокостью.

 ~~Пять раз~~ , когда такса Марь Иванна игнорировала ухаживания Афони, и **один раз** , когда она поняла, что такого темпераментного кобеля надо брать в пользование, пока не увели всякие метлы.

 ~~Пять раз~~ , когда инженер Опанасенко культурно руководил случкой Марь Иванны, и **один раз** , когда он получил выводок неведомых щенков-мутантов.

 ~~Пять раз~~ , когда Иван Сидоров сбегал по дороге в загс, и **один раз** , когда он наткнулся на живот Веры Пискаревой и попал.

 ~~Пять раз~~ , когда Тема Сидоров пинался в животе мамы, и **один раз** , когда он врезал папе. По левому уху.

 ~~Пять раз~~ , когда инженер Опанасенко пытался пристроить щенков-мутантов, и **один раз** , когда он пошел на свадьбу Веры Пискаревой и Ивана Сидорова.

 ~~Пять раз~~ , когда «а эта свадьба пела и плясала», и **один раз** , когда «и только воронье кружилось над местами славных гуляний».

 ~~Пять раз раз~~ , когда гости кричали «горько», и **один раз** , когда молодожены уединились, чтобы распаковать подношения. 

Среди свадебных подарков особо выделялся **один** : ~~пять~~ щенков с ~~пятью~~ головами, ~~пятью~~ глазами, ~~пятью~~ хвостами и ~~пятью~~ пупками.


End file.
